1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of archery and is particularly concerned with covers to be provided for the fletched ends of arrows so that the fletching is protected and the brilliance of the fletchings are covered in a quiver.
2. Prior Art
While bonnet-type covers have been known for use over arrows contained in a quiver, I am not aware of any sheaths or individual covering for the fletching of arrows.